


Familiar

by Twinkletter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ADRIEN ACTING LIKE A CAT, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ever - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I hope, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug PV, My first fic, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oneshot, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, They need a hug, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, badass adrien agreste, chat noir - Freeform, i mean seriously, i'll get better at writing eventually, idk if theres a plot, is the best thing, it's fun, minor dj wifi background, nino lahiffe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkletter/pseuds/Twinkletter
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are both still very loyal to their crushes. But as doubt comes in way of familiar faces and personalitites that match with their loved ones's, all that is needed to break the obliviousness is a 'bed' hair day, a little jealousy and adrenaline.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Edit september 16th: 
> 
> OH MY GOD GUYS???? IT'S BEEN LITERALLY TWO DAYS AND THIS FIC ALREADY HAS OVER 630 HITS?? AND 66 KUDOS? IM SO FRIGGIN HAPPY I WANNA CRY THANKS SO VERY MUCH!

Marinette had just babysit Manon the night before, and she was exausted, to say the least.

Manon had brought a yoyo with her, so Marinette could teach her how to use it. But as Ms. Chamack came by to pick up the little girl, the woman told Marinette to keep the toy, or else Manon would end up breaking something or hurting herself.

The yoyo was a replica of her own ladybug yoyo, red with black dots.

Marinette smiled at the irony of her never actually using her yoyo as an actual yoyo. In part because besides her night patrols, the only time she was transformed was during an akuma attack, so she never wasted any time playing with her weapon.

Now, she had a replica, but without the magic there wasn't so much she could do besides actually playing with it. Did she even know how to use it? If so, she was about to find out.

She tried some classic drop-and-pulls but she god bored by the 3rd slide.

She was friggin Ladybug, damn it. She couldn't possibly fail at doing some yoyo tricks.

So she tried throwing it up and down, swirling it, tossing it around her room, trying to make a 'shield' (failing only for the lack of magic), gripping things and whatever else she could think of doing as if she was Ladybug, and, impressively, the yoyo obeyed her every move, despite the magic. 'Cool. At least I'm not a complete idiot using this' she thought to herself.

“I don't think people should see you using it Marinette,” Tikki chirped in, proudly clapping her little paws and smiling at her chosen.

“Was I too Ladybug-esque?”

“Yep.” Tikki cackled, but shining with pride. “Why don't you give it to someone?” she finished with an easy smile.

“You're right. I could give it to Alya tomorrow! Maybe even teach her some tricks” Marinette said enthusiastically, while demonstrating said tricks to tikki.

The red kwami nodded in approval and hurried Marinette to bed. It was late, and in the morning, at school, a few students from some private school would come and visit their Lyceè.

She didn't exactly know why, but there was something the respective headmasters would like to discuss. They would be away all morning for a meeting, leaving the students to show the other ones around, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen.

This private school was full of snobs and irritating rich kids who think they're better than those who study in her Lyceè. People often say that some boys there think they're the greatest thing ever, and would do anything to get a girl. She really wasn't looking forward to bumping into one of them. Not that she really thought so but she wasn't dumb to think she wasn't at least cute, counting on the fact that half her class had a crush on her at a time.

Some of those said boys could be easily spotted on social media, usually trash talking Adrien, although she can't for the life of her understand why. That boy was literally sunshine itself, how could someone ever hate on him?

So basically she was already expecting some drama by the morning, and also really hoping she could stay away from anything like that.

'Maybe Chloé won't even show tomorrow… The daughter of the Mayor of Paris being trash-talked by other rich kids would be like seeing wolves biting each others faces for no reason' Marinette thought.

Her thoughts moved to her kitty. She knew he came from a wealthy family, maybe he was from that other school? Not that she wanted to know his identity or anything… or did she?

'No, Marinette, get a grip of yourself… Just because he is sweet, and bold, and funny, NO, NOT FUNNY… doesn't mean you're in love with that dork.' she thought, looking at the ladybug pattern yoyo and remembering their patrols, and how she had gotten so confused after Glaciator and so many other events in where she really understood Chat's feelings.

But she was going to spend all day with Alya anyway, so she wasn't too worried about catching herself looking for someone, or else her best friend would turn on her “journalist mode” and bother her for a thousand years. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could manage to say a whole sentence to Adrien without stuttering! She was quite happy, because from a few months to now she was able to speak to him normally, what made her realize he was as much flawed as she was. That was, until he laughed or smiled at her.

Alya and Nino – for whatever reason – were spending a lot more time together, so as Adrien was always with Nino, the four of them hung out together very often, which was a great opportunity to approach the blond. And sometimes he would even blush a little when she caught him looking at her. Maybe she had something weird going on with her face? Or could he have a crush on her? Hah, not even Ladybug herself is that lucky.

Although, now looking at the yoyo, she felt a little guilty of occupying her mind with Adrien, who apparently barely knew she existed, when there was this cute, smart, protective boy, that actually liked her.

Yes, she admits it. Even Alya had pointed it out in one of the Ladyblog posts. Ladybug was more affective with Chat from some times over and the cheesy pick-up lines Chat often used on her were making her heart flutter, despite the growl and eye-roll she gave him everytime. In her eyes, he was just a lovesick fool who flirted with everyone. Well, at least until the balcony surprise he had prepared for her a few months back. But she shouldn't feel that way about him when she has Adrien to look after... right?

Feelings aside, how great would it be if there was just one of them? Kind of impossible. But she was allowed to dream.

Finally putting her thoughts in the back of her head, she slept, not ready to wake up in the morning and face the day.

 

\---<=>\---

 

Adrien opened his eyes by a snoring Plagg, who was nested in his hair.

He quickly jumped out of bed, sinking in the rays of sun that entered through his glass wall. He remembered that it was the day Nino would finally ask Alya out on a date. He was so proud of his bro. Not that he minded listening to it, but he would finally stop hearing Nino ramble about her laugh and how she gets all 'cute' when she's mad (he can't see someone who's about to explode being cute, but he let it slip, Nino was in love).

He wondered if he would ever be able to do that with his Lady.

Her blue eyes sparkled in his head, when his thoughts suddenly changed to the other blue pair he often got lost in, which belonged to his beloved friend Marinette. Something about her made his stomach fill with butterflies every time she talked to him. Maybe it was just a happy feeling about her finally being able to hold a conversation with him.

He always admired her so much. It's not everyday we see someone put Chloé Bourgeois on her place without a flinch.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, but he thought she looked so friggin cute when she was concentrated on her designs or paper sheets, and how a pout formed at her lips when she caught him looking at her, almost immediately turning as red as Ladybug's suit. She was so brave, so smart, so caring, so... beautiful…  
'Nope. Don't go that way buddy. You're a one-Lady man.'

He turned to his nightstand as he heard his phone buzzing.

He looked over it to see Nino's face on the call ID, as he picked it up and saw the current call plus 17 messages and 4 other missed calls.

All from Nino. 'He must be really nervous' Adrien thought, and couldn't help but chuckle a litte.

He answered the phone call with a happy greeting, hoping to calm his friend's nerves down.

“Hey Nino! mornin' dud-”

“BRO. Where the hell are you?!” Nino interrupted him, barely containing a desperate scream.

“Um… In my room?” Adrien said with a slight confusion tone in his voice.

“WHAT? DUDE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! DID YOU FORGET?!” Adrien almost dropped his phone at the sudden high pitched voice that came out from his phone.

Okay. Nino was definitely screaming now.

“Uh...” Adrien was still too sleepy to process anything.

“Adrien! That private school is coming over today, remember?” And just like that, Adrien was suddently all waken up now, still processing Nino's words with wide eyes.

Shit.

“They're arriving in… FIVE MINUTES!” Nino said more to himself than to Adrien. He probably wouldn't want to be alone when the wolves came by.

And that's when Adrien looked at the clock in his phone.

Oh.

Oh.

OH BOY, was he late.

He didn't even noticed the toothbrush already dangling from his teeth while he was running around his room looking for his shoes. Plagg must have noticed his rush and zipped past him with both his socks on his paws as to help him out, which he was very thankful.

“Hang in there Nino, i'll meet you at the stairs!” Adrien muffled while spitting the toothpaste foam in the sink.

“Go faster dude!” Nino whisper-shouted.

“DAMN IT NINO IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, SEEYOUSOONBYE” Adrien turned the call off and hushed to neat his hair.

His bed hair was impressively similar to Chat's hair, and it usually took a lot of time to deal with it.

He had anything but time right now.

“Hey kid! Finally embracing the hairstyle I try to put you in huh?” Plagg said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes so hard Ladybug would be proud. He couldn't do anything to fix it in time, so he decided to leave his hair the way it was, tucked Plagg in his jacket and made his way to the limo.

He stepped at the gates of the Agreste mansion to see no car whatsoever in front of it.

Oh, right.

His driver was with Nathalie and Gabriel at some conference in Spain and he begged to stay home and be responsible for himself, because he was 17, for fucks sake, he could take care of himself. What a great way to start his temporary independence.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

“That explains why Nathalie didn't wake me up” he sighed, defeated.

He had now two and a half minutes to get to school. He was hungry, sleepy, his hair was starting to tickle his ears and he just remembered that some of the people at the private school hated his guts.

The said private school was going to be the one where Adrien was going to first study at. But he said to his Father that he preferred to study at the local public Lyceè to meet different people, other than study with a group of particular rich kids, that unlike him, were mean and snobe, and somehow, always found a way to track him down and tease him. Usually trough social media, but he was often spotted at the streets.

They really didn't get to do much to him because he was careful enough to always be in a rather busy space or with his bodyguard. Sometimes even both. He didn't doubted they would like to beat him up, but the thought did not scare him at all. He was fucking Chat Noir, beloved crime-fighting hero of Paris for almost two years now. He would be able to do anything without a scratch.

Anyway, rumors about why he didn't want to study there spread out fast, and the people there think whatever was said in the tons of fake articles was actually true. He didn't really wanted to argue with anyone because he knew he would probably just make things worse, and to be honest, he also didn't liked them. So, Potato, potatto.

Also, by the time the rumours started to spread he was so happy for finally being in a real school that he didn't mind it.

Oh, boy. He was so getting beaten up today.

“Well. I have to get to school somehow.” he muttered to himself.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

 

\---<=>\---

 

Marinette woke up late that morning.

Not that it was unusual, but she wanted to get to school in time so she could easily find Alya before the other students came.

She ran out of bed straight to the bathroom, and with Tikki's help she managed to get ready in time, but she had no time to eat properly, so she just chose some pastries from the bakery, enough to share with her friends too.

While her Maman was taking said pastries out for her and her friends, she stared at the bakery windows, hoping that she could see Alya, or Nino, or any other friendly face from a distance.

Instead, she saw a incredibly fast black blur who turned out to be a familiar cat-boy jumping across the roofs, who apparently didn't see her confusedly gaping at him with wide eyes, and watched him land smoothly at the rooftop of the Lyceè.

Her day hadn't even started yet and she internally scolded herself for her fastened heart-rate, but she couldn't stop staring at him. 'I'm just curious.' she explained to herself. 'But what the hell is he doing at the school's rooftop at 8 am? Is there an akuma attack?'

She panicked a little and Tikki opened her purse and whispered calmly, as if reading her thoughts:

“I don't think there is an akuma attack right now… I don't feel anything strange around us.”

“Good.” Marinette said, still looking at Chat, who had now disappeared at the back of the school. Was he going to be there today?

“Besides your terrible love life, of course.” Tikki continued her point with a smirk and Marinette stared at her incredulously while the kwami stiffed a laugh between her little arms.

Marinette wanted to have a comeback to the cackling red blob besides her, but unfortunately, Tikki was right. She was head-over-heels for two completely different boys and things just didn't seem to get out of place with neither. It was pure suffering. And Tikki was the one hearing about it all day long, so she had a right to mock her about it.

Still, she wanted to say something.

“Tikki!” Marinette hissed. “You're right. My love life is a mess, but it doesn't mean I'm not a strong ass 16 years old girl who completely can handle it, and have I mentioned that my brain also suffers with school, and designs and oh, yeah, that other thing, SECRETLY BEING LADYBUG AND SAVING THE WHOLE CITY OF PARIS IN A DAILY BASIS? I'm allowed to complain on one of those subjects, you know.”

Tikki just glanced at her with a reassuring smile. “I know Mari, you're amazing. And one day Adrien will notice that.”

Marinette smiled. “I should forget about Chat, then?”

Tikki sighed loudly, almost angrily, looking at her with a plain expression. “Oh, Marinette. You're making it so much harder than it seems.”

Marinette was about to ask her about it when her Maman put a bag of pastries in her hand and kissed her cheek.

“Who were you talking to?” Sabine asked.

“M-m-myself! I'm good company you know.” She jolted and held her purse tightly.

Her mother laughed wholeheartedly. “You and your crazy self pep-talks. I love you, chérie, have a good day at school.”

–

While making her short way to school, Marinette was still intrigued by why she had seen Chat Noir dropping by the school a few minutes earlier, and for some reason, she couldn't find herself to care about anything else. 'He seemed stressed. Was he hungry? In danger? Hurt?'

Many other scenarios were flashing trough her head when she bumped into something right at the school's entrance.

Or better, someone.

She looked up from the hands gripping her arms tightly to see broad familiar shoulders, sun kissed skin, and a mop of blond hair. His hair was so fluffy, so familiar, so…

“Cute.” She finished out loud.

“What?” Adrien said a little louder than necessary, flustering and surprised by what Marinette had said, but she didn't seem to realize it yet. She just was smiling and looking at his hair.

'It looks familiar…' she thought to herself and reached to touch the thin hair strands. She wasn't looking at the boy's face, a little starstruck by remembering Chat on the school today and scared of disappointment by the thought of looking at the boy's face and not seeing her kitty.

Unknown to her knowledge, he heard her. 'Why familiar?' He thought to himself, but let it slide. Adrien let her touch his hair hesitantly, still aware that she didn't seem to realize who she was talking to, so he bucked his head down, low-key trying to keep her in her own thoughts instead of starting her usual stammer around him.

She began running her fingers trough his scalp, in a specific pace and pattern as she sometimes did with Chat, pleased with the familiarity of it all. She heard a soft purring coming from the guy in front oh her as he leaned into her touch, but she decided to think that it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She felt scrutinizing eyes laying on them, but she was so relaxed by the purring running in her ears that she couldn't bring herself to care. His hair was so soft and bright and… familiar. That was the only word in her mind.

Everything was peaceful, until someone shrieked.

“What the heck are you two doing?”

She stiffened at the cold voice coming from her right, as she also felt the person in front of her straighten against her chest, only then realizing how close they were, and that she had been cradling some guy's head in her hands while he was full leaning against her.

She looked at the voice's direction only to find Chloé looking at both of them with the most angry gaze Marinette had ever witnessed. Behind her were Nino looking straight at the boy's face and a smirk playing on his lips, Alya, holding her phone camera straight at them and seeming really proud of her new video for some reason, while staring starstruck between Marinette and the boy. Behind them were a lot of unknown faces...

And a bus…

Oh no.

The other students.

The first thing everyone saw by the morning was this. Her. With some guy.

She still wasn't looking at the boy's face, but she could now feel his eyes on her.

With a deep breath she ignored the deafening silence that stretched for what felt like years and still with all eyes laying on them, she looked over to the boy's face, just to found emerald green shining eyes, blond messy hair, and a flush spreading on his cheeks.

She took a moment to realize who the blond in front of her really was.

Adrien Agreste.

'Why is he looking at me like that?'

She found herself lost in his eyes, looking for something to scream about. Maybe the fact that she was incredibly close to him and her hands were still deep in his hair and every single person present in that school was now looking at them. Were they expecting something?

All she could do was look at him. He was looking intensely at her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to say something either. He looked confused.

One of his hands was lingering in her waist from when she was scratching his head and he wanted to get closer, and the other one was holding her arm. Still, none of them moved.

A while must've passed, as she heard, “Marinette?… is she even breathing?” Alya asked quietly to Nino, but loud enough that she could hear.

“Al, I don't even know if my bro there is breathing” Nino said, still cautiously looking between them.

Realization hung against both teenagers lips as they remembered a particular word.

Familiar.

“Okay, shit is over.” Chloé shouted and stepped towards them, her hands clenched into fists.

They still didn't move. It seemed like if they moved, something was going to fall, break, disappear. They were holding onto each other for their lives.

The blonde stepped in and separated them harshly with a push, but they still didn't say anything or stopped staring at each other. Whispers could be heard between the crowd and the only person actually doing something was Chloé.

She was now shouting things at Marinette, something about her 'attitude' with boys.

“… you shouldn't be anywhere near Adrikins.”

The crowd 'ooed' at Chloés words and for a split second Marinette saw fire and ice at Adrien's eyes. He finally broke eye contact with her to fix his stare in Chloé.

“You're just some stupid bitch who-”

“Excuse me?” He finally burst, looking at Chloé with the most rage-filled gaze Marinette had ever seen since Chat's, looking at her in Dark Cupid.

“That's what you heard.” Chloé hissed.

The only thing Adrien could process next was a huge guy (unfortunately, one of the dumbasses who always prickec on him) approaching Marinette's petite body and taking the opportune situation to lean into her ear and whisper loud enough so the croud could hear,

“I wouldn't mind if you scratched my head too” while wrapping his arms on her waist.

For some unknown reason, Adrien was visibly fuming. He was red head to toe, gasping slightly from the sudden lack of air at the view of the douchebag wrapping Marinette. He suddently felt protective of her and stepped forward, only for Chloé to cling onto him.

“She's not worth the fight, Adribear.”

After hearing it, in a damn hearbeat Marinette easily and with a perfectly calm expression grabbed the guy's hand from her waist and twisted his arm behind his back, causing him to audibly sigh in pain and the position stopped him from moving any further.

The crowd took a step back at Marinette's burst, because wow. Shy, quiet, cute and sweet Marinette had just easily doubled over a man almost thrice her size in the blink of an eye, and was now with the most rage-filled glare Adrien had ever seen. 'How adorable.' He thought to himself, now understanding Nino.

Tension could be cut with a knife.

“What did you just said, buddy?” she said calmly, now behind him, in his ear.

The guy was paralyzed. he was silently mouthing 'ouch ouch ouch' as she grinned at his silent response and pulled his arm a little harder before dropping it.

“Thought so.” she said with a grin as she let him go and stepped towards Alya.

Everyone was now looking incredulously at her, including Adrien. Not believing what they had just witnessed. People around Alya took a step back as Marinette approached her and casually locked arms with her friend as if nothing had happened. Nino and Adrien quickly followed the girls inside the school, leaving the gaping crowd and a pissed Bourgeois behind. The three of them were trading looks as Marinette calmly stared at the blank.

As they reached the locker room Alya and Nino started their 'interview'.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT”

“WHY WERE YOU BOTH PARALYZED”

“HOW DID YOU BENT THAT GUY OVER”

“DAMN MARI, HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG”

“WHY WERE YOU SCRATCHING HIS HEAD”

“WHY WERE YOU PURRING? WHY CAN YOU PURR?”

Oh. so he was indeed purring. Strange. Could it be?

“Adrien, i'm sorry.” Marinette ignored her friends questions and just looked at his emerald eyes again, cracking a smile. She was free to hope wasn't she?

“Don't be.” he said smiling, looking for something in her eyes.

 

\---<=>\---

 

Familiar.

This particular word was stuck on his brain.

The way she scratched his head.

The way she looked at him.

The way she doubled that guy over without a second thought.

Her smirk.

Her eyes.

Could it be?

School was over for the day and he had been avoiding the private school students as much as he could after the incident. He was too deep in thought to deal with anyone right now.

Why had she been so hypnotized by his hair this morning? Familiar. Was all she said.

And holding her, looking deeply in her eyes... it felt right.

He couldn't stop his heart rate at this moment. He was already confused after visiting Marinette a few times on her balcony, or when she could actually talk to him. He could feel Plagg's soft laugh on his jacket pocket at the way his heart was pounding now. The kwami had heard enough of his – quote – 'Lovesick bullshit', between the two raven-haired girls. But apparently, they could now be the same person.

He was suddenly struck with a shock of realization. Marinette was brave, kind, sweet, beautiful. He was now hoping he could talk to her again. The thought made his heart flutter. How hadn't he seen it before?

Taking him off from his thoughts, Nino excitedly tapped his shoulder. “She said yes, bro!” he said with the biggest smile, pointing towards Alya and Marinette, who were screaming and hugging each other after Alya – probably – told her the news by the same place as this morning in the staircase. He was so happy for his friend. He looked over to see Marinette taking something from her purse and showing Alya some...

Yoyo tricks. with a red yoyo. a red, polka dotted yoyo.

He grinned at the sight. He was 100% sure.

“ADRIEN!” Nino shouted, apparently not for the first time. “Dude what's wrong with you today? First you didn't wake up on time, then your hair, that kinda suits you, by the way, then you were holding Marinette, and now you're drooling.”

He wiped his mouth just to realize it was a joke, but he got the point.

“Im sorry.” he said, grin reappearing on his face as Marinette used the yoyo to graciously grab Alya's arm, laughing happily.

“Oh look what we got here” a known voice interrupted.

Adrien and Nino turned to see the unpleasant boy who hitted on Marinette in the morning.

He was surrounded by two other boys, just as big as him.

Adrien felt a sudden rush of rage on his blood as he let out a growl.

“You know, blondie,” the boy said and Adrien scowled at the nickname. “That girl is hot, don't you think?” he said, pointing at Marinette, who was now looking.

“That little arm thingy she did to me this morning? Pff. I'm going to get her anyway.” The boy said as Adrien hardened his expression.

“What do you want?” Adrien said, simply.

“I want you to back the fuck off.” the guy said poking harshly at Adrien's chest.

Nino was now taking three steps back, also trying to pull Adrien with him, but failing.

“Or else what?” Adrien said with a growing grin.

A crowd was slowly growing around them and Marinette and Alya were right beside Nino, trying to pull Adrien out of there. He was impressively stuck to the ground, not making any sign of moving.

“He's so gonna get beaten up” Nino said worried to the girls.

“Adrien.” Marinette said calmly, but he just turned to look at her with this damn shit-eating smirk and green glowing eyes that she knew too well.

All her doubts faded. She knew exactly who was in front of her. Silly cat.

“Listen to her model-boy. You wouldn't get out of my big guns alive.” the guy threatened pointing at his biceps.

Adrien wasn't one who liked, or ever even got into fights. Aside from the superhero stuff, of course. But he couldn't help himself after hearing some dumbass disrespect Marinette like that. His Princess. His Lady.

The crowd was now dead silent, only to be interrupted by Adrien's sudden chuckles.

“What's up with you two today?” Alya was looking at Adrien with wide, confused eyes and whisper-shouted to Marinette who was now also chuckling along with Adrien.

It was just ridiculous. First, because they've been around each other for almost two years now, building a love-square and avoiding the other because of their alter egos. Second because some random guy was threatening a fucking literal superhero.

The guy waved his hand to his friends as to leave him by himself, but they kept a close distance for if he called for backup. One of the boys reached for a broom to give to his friend as a weapon, but as she was close enough, Marinette quickly pulled it with her yoyo.

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT, GIRL?” Alya shrieked at Marinette, who was acting like she didn't just used a kids toy like if she was Ladybug herself.

“I appreciate it, m'Lady.” Adrien muttered just loud enough for her to hear and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the nickname.

“Go get 'em Chaton.” she said, tossing the broom far away from the fight.

His head was spinning and he got sudden goosebumps. His lady was right there. Besides him. As always. He couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted to.

And then without any warning the guy flung his fist right towards Adrien's face, only to be stopped by his hand, easily gripping the guy's wrist and turning it backwards, as if it was no big deal.

“Starting without me? How rude of you.” He said with a dramatic sigh and a smirk.

Adrien was thin, and not physically strong. At least not as much as that guy. But the grip that he had on the guy's hand was enough to make the dude double his whole arm over in silent pain.

The crowd left a gasp.

Alya was gaping and Nino was staring at the scene like it was a movie.

“holy shit!” Nino mouthed and Alya was already with her phone in hand, filming. This is going to be good.

After the initial wave of shock, the guy immediately lifted his other fist – knucles white from the pain of Adrien's tightening grip on his right wrist – to try to hit the model's face again.

The guy was fast, he had great reflexes. But nothing compared to Adrien's cat-like ones.

As the guy's fist approached Adrien's face, the blond kept his fiery gaze and peaceful (almost mocking) expresion, easily dodging the attack and using his other hand to grab the guy's stretched wrist and twist both his arms behind said guy's back. As if it was nothing.

Any other model would be scared to pieces by the thought of having any scratch on their body. But all Adrien could feel was the adrenaline hushing in his blood, and he just couldn't stop the most awful pun from coming out of his mouth.

“I guess your 'big guns' are out of bullets.” he said grinning ear-to-ear, and he could almost hear Marinette rolling her eyes.

The crowd went WILD.

The guy cried for backup as both his friends hesitantly came each to Adrien's left and right.

“oh, fuck.” Nino said, and Marinette was now surprised at how smooth he was in a fight, even without the transformation, but not worried. Her kitty had his moves.

As both guys approached his sides, Adrien was still gripping the guy's fists tightly. As he looked around trying to think of something he spotted a lamp post above him.

He looked peacefully at both guys and stated matter-of-factly, “Im sorry, gentlemen, but this cat has places to go.”

Maybe he was being a little too Chat-ish, but he really did not care at that point. If he was fighting, the cat puns were coming too.

The guys stared at each other in confusion and jumped to grab Adrien's sides. But as they were close enough, Adrien twirled the guy back to a straight position and let go of his wrists, causing him to accidentally stretch his curled hands right into both his friends' faces. Adrien quickly steadied himself onto the guy's shoulders and jumped to grab the lamp post, scalating it almost cat-like and sitting on the edge of it, looking at the confusion from above.

The crowd went INSANE.

Alya was screaming.

Nino was pacing in circles and screaming 'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD'

And Marinette… well. She was just shining with pride.

The knocked out guys were on the floor, looking at him.

Never fuck with an Agreste. Especially if he's secretly Chat Noir.

Marinette could almost see his invisible leather tail swinging happily and his faux ears twitching as he has wearing his signature Chat Noir grin, probably unconsciously. His hair was just as messy as his alter ego's and she wanted to slap herself for not seeing it earlier.

She approached the lamp post and looked up at him.

He stepped out of his cat-like sitting position and swung his legs on the lamp post's side cane, dropping his upper body to the ground and dangling upside down in front of Marinette.

“You see, m'Lady, I didn't have to use any of my nine lives at all! Not even a single scratch, look.” He stated, pointing at his arms.

She booped his nose and stroked his cheek gently. “I wasn't worried.”

He blushed and she blamed it on the fact that he was upside-down, but her heart was still fluttering.

They must've been silent for a while, because they were both startled by the whole crowd chanting 'KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!'

Marinette looked around just to see the totally-not-guilty face of who started it. Her best friend was pointing her phone camera towards her, and Nino was giving a happy thumbs up from behind the blogger.

She turned back to face Adrien and – somehow – he wasn't hanging from the lamp pole anymore. He was now in front of her holding a single little daisy between his fingers.

She took it from him and he immediately held her hand to his mouth, almost a mechanical reaction, kissing her knuckles.

She rolled her eyes at the common gesture and pulled his shirt collar to her face, just a breath away. He closed the distance between them, taking her soft lips into his own, pulling her closer.

All they could hear was the muffled sound of cheering around them, but it was so distant. The only thing happening to them was their touch, and melting into each others arms as she cupped his cheeks.

He found her. She found him.

It was right.

It was familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UM YEAH, HEY!
> 
> This is my first contribution to the Miraculous ladybug fandom (as a writer :D)
> 
> I know it's not very good, but the 'plot' was stuck in my head and i didn't really knew how to get there? Well, i tried my best. I hope you liked it! Comment what you think and feel free to leave suggestions :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3  
> \----  
> if you want, follow me on tumblr! (@inkshila)  
> www.inkshila.tumblr.com


End file.
